


the apple of his eye

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Hospitals, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Nyx gets surprise!deployed, the morning of his sister's birthday. Prompto decides to do something about it.





	the apple of his eye

“Hey,” Prompto said, shuffling by the doorway, vase of flowers caught in his hands, “hi, Selena.”

The girl in the bed looked at him with surprise, brown eyes nearly amber in the early morning light, not quite diminished by the forest of tubes and cables wrapped up around her. Then she noticed the flowers in the vase, the white petals sprinkled with blue, and her eyes lit up a bit.

“Nyx says he’s sorry,” Prompto went on, gingerly stepping into the room and placing the vase by the window, clear in her line of sight. “Well, technically he didn’t, because he got dragged out of bed at three in the morning for deployment, but I know he’s really sorry to miss your birthday.” He swallowed hard, hating the loud noise of the chair scrapping along the floor as he sat himself by her side, but still not loud enough to drown out the steady beeping of machinery steadily keeping her alive. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not the same.”

Selena reached a hand for the phone lying by her side and typed a message into it. After a moment, she raised it so Prompto could read the text on the screen.  _It’s okay. Thank you for coming._

“It’s not much, but it’s the least I could do!” Prompto said with a little smile. “Though I… uh. I’m not really… sure? What to do?”

Selena’s eyes twinkled. It was heartbreakingly familiar, because Prompto had seen Nyx’s eyes wear that exact same glint just about every time he told a joke. It’s okay.  _You can talk to me, if you’d like. Or read, too. But I’d really like to get to know you better. We’re family now, after all._

Prompto flushed, despite it all.

“I can do that, yes,” he said, ignoring the heat in his ears. “What would you like to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
